Traffic may have it's perks
by lisamaerose
Summary: Total cliché disclaimer about being my first attempt at writing and that I don't own people. This is a little tale of Allison who is directionally challenged and is lost in a parking lot after a WWE event, few people will show up, not really sure yet. I kinda have no idea how this will go.. Um if you could be nice, please? I'm better at smut.. Srsly.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, you damn dork, I know I always get lost. Seeing as I'm in a mother fucking parking lot, and am currently assbackwards. I'd say I'm lost. Buttttt if you let me hang the fuck up and we stop facetiming, I could probably use the navigation thing on my phone" Allison, was clearly not too happy. Kimberley wasn't either. "Well if you paid more fucking attention to shit-' she tries to stifle a laugh, but utterly fails, so just rolls with it. Letting it punctuate her words. "dude how the fuck - do you get lost in - a mother fucking parking lot? Like really, the fuck have you done tonight, or maybe whom?" "Yes because if I did someone, I'd totally be blabbing to your crazy self while trying to leave."

_YOU FORGAVE, WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DRANK! YOU'D ALWAYS SAID 'THERE'S SO MUCH LOVE IN YOU"_

Allison let out a blood curdling shriek as the screamed lyrics ran through her earbuds. "DUDE K. What the actual fuck? Try to deafen me why don't you." Allison was then tapped on the shoulder, causing her to let out another loud squeak. "Oh good lord" her hand flew to her chest, quickly turning around to face the the owner of the large had that tried to calm her. "Dude what the fuck happened now, you get lost between cars or -" breaking off into fits of laughter again just earned a glare from her surprised friend on the other end of the line. "Um, hi, is everything okay over here?" "dude. think she's busy.' "Gah fucking Christ hearing way too many people right now!" Allison forcefully pulled her earbuds away, wincing at the strain. Kim, dude, shut the fuck up, quit yelling." "oh good lord, I'm sorry, yes everything's fine, friend just played music way too loud and I screamed about it, then wasn't really expecting anyone to be behind me currently, sooo guess I screamed again.' She noticed movement on her phone screen, she rolled her eyes and looked down. "Yes, darling, I know I can't hear you. That was the point of taking them out.-" Dude come on put them back in, and I wanna see who you're talking to, pleaseeeeeeee?" was scratched out terribly on a the back of a receipt. "No, you tried to deafen me enough already, and they're probably trying to leave anyway.." LOL! Like you were, when you got lost? Was haphazardly signed and mixed with written words in darker marker on the grocery side of the receipt. Allison looked up again, cupping her cheek with her right while her left hand held her iphone to her chest, annoying the flailing blond into a pout. Dean she noticed had tried to hold back a smile, while Roman wasn't sure if he believed her 'everything's okay' statement. She raised an eyebrow at Dean and twisted her bright red lips into a smirk.

"Umm just kinda having a weird night right now, I'm somehow slightly lost in a parking lot, and no idea how to get the absolute hell out of here, the Key sucks." Allison breathed out in an sigh. She gathered her dark red hair in a loose fist scratching the top of her head, biting her lip between her teeth, trying to look around to find a way to go. She finally really realized who she was talking to, biting her lip much harder than she intended squeezing her eyes shut. When a deep voice pulled her out of her 'wanting to melt to a puddle' thoughts. "Still not quite believing that's everything's alright babygirl, you still look worried." He scratched the back of his neck trying to stifle the laugh that was threatening to erupt from his throat as he noticed the slight change of her skin color to a light rose. "Dude" Dean chuckled, "don't make her faint, not sure what we'd do with her." She blinked herself out of her daze rolling her eyes. "Well, that's not SVU/Criminal Minds sounding at all, cupcake, thanks." She sarcastically voiced, while letting her loosened locks fall back down around her face and black coat clad shoulders. 'I um didn't - it wasn't - um just supposed to.-" He smacked Roman in the stomach roughly. "Wow just gonna leave me hangin' here, uce? Come on help me out?" Roman Looked between his friend and then to the black and red comboed female backing up a few feet holding his hands up in response. "Um ha, nope, man, you're on your own with that one." Allison giggled behind her right hand as the two men who dwarfed her by at the absolute least, half a foot, and no idea how many pounds, stood there tongue tied before her. She rolled her shoulders once, twice, letting go of the slight defensive stance she had been holding. In doing so she pushed her chest forward revealing the light on her phone screen changing again. "Oh shit whoops" she said under her breath rolling her eyes as she raised the device to eye level, seeing 'dude' and 'fuck you' written multiple times with multiple markers on a singular sheet of paper that had seemed to be torn from a notebook. Kimberley appeared around the missing corner of the paper with an annoyed pout on her face. Allison rolled her eyes again, and took the headphone jack out of her phone, so her friend would be able to at least correctly scream at her for ditching the conversation in such a creepy way. "What the actual fuck? Thanks for fucking scaring me- "But I-" "No! Just hold for two seconds, you effing screamed at me about the music, screamed again about someone behind you I hear a muffled SVU comment, and get nothing from you, because you don't hear my goddamn ranting at you." The blond let out a long sigh, tossing her phone down on the wooden desk. Leaving Allison to only see a darkened ceiling and a badly lit corner of her friend's bedroom. "May I speak now, or is there more?" She couldn't resist a sarcastic comment, which she soon regretted as Katie replied. "Fine." The redhead did feel bad for leaving her friend how she did, she didn't mean to not reply, but she got caught up in the blue eyes of Dean that were scanning her up down. "Look I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to ditch it, I was just surprised about shit is all, you blasting the song, and my own squeaks as you so annoyingly call them, and when the guy tried talking when you were still trying to get answers about the second scream, it was difficult." "Yes?" She inquired at Dean, as he ran a hand over the back of his neck, averting his gaze to the ever so interesting pavement. She giggled lightly as she returned her attention to the blond on the screen. "Duuuuuuuuude, talk or something, the hell happened now?" Allison smiled at her friend and ran her right hand down her face, stopping at the start of the zipper on her jacket. 'Promise you won't scream and go all batshit psycho making me wonder why I try when I turn the phone around?" "Um, I'll try?" Was her only answer. Dean perked up and waved at the screen the redhead had turned around, only to see the blond wave back and sink lower in her chair then to disappear from view altogether. "I think she fell off? uh or something? maybe kinda?"

~Little author's note (I detest the little minuscule abbreviations, so I usually type shit out.) I could've put this at the top I guess, but eh. This is an after midnight thought, Hey I read a lot of this, maybe I can try to write it too? I know I suck at writing, a lot, hardly do it. Ever. Lot of swearing in it, um M rating will be for that for now I guess? the site's weird on the uploading side of things..


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim? Kimmmmmm? KIM! Fucking say something, or make a sound?" Allison huffed out a breath waiting for some form of life from her annoying blond friend, and she got it the form a a middle finger appearing on the screen. "Bitchface." Kimberley rolled her eyes and showed her face within her camera's focus again, trying to compose herself. But utterly failing, again, as she saw the blue eyes that made her melt in the first place come into view once more. Dean chuckled and waved again. "You doing okay there sweetheart, you see a ghost or something?" Allison tried to stifle a giggle as a loud 'dude shut up, you did the same thing' rang through her ears. "The fuck? I did not, what are you talking about?" "Oh come on, I saw your face turn five shades of red ten minutes ago." The redhead rolled her eyes and turned hte phone back towards herself, trying to find a better lighting combination than shitty parking lot lights. " Well that's bull shit since you can't see shit anyway, with your vision, and shittastic lighting out here." Her lips tugged into a big grin which she unsuccessfully hid from her friend, who called her a 'bat' once again, in a lowered voice. Knowing the exact reaction she would give rise to. "Bitchfacie! I am not a fucking bat, you are legit like the worst friend ever!" Kim full heartedly guffawed at the mini rant she received. "Awe come on, you know you love me, and my blatant ability to annoy the absolute fuck out of you with one nocturnal creature's name." "No, I hate you, and you suck. Immensely."

Dean finally spoke up again after also unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughs as well. "Did she really just call you a bat? That's so adorable, and it works because you're wearing black." "If I was a bat, I would've bitten you already." She said with a sigh and slump of her shoulders. "you're not very convincing, babygirl, sorry." "She's just irritating-" "Hey!" "Shut up, you know damn well you are. And likes to attribute my good hearing to being a bat, why I can't just be a human with good hearing, I don't really know honestly." She rebuttled with a confused look on her face. The fuck does someone have to be a bat for to have good hearing, there's plenty of much more delightful animals that hear exceptionally well, that aren't creepy or blood sucking. Cat, dog, dolphin? Maybe? "Because the sounds you made the other night made me think of bats somehow, Iunno, you're the one who moans at night." This brought more shades of red to the red head's face once more. "Um what? when was I moaning, and why'd you hear?" "The fuck if I know why, woman, you just were. It was four am, and you were getting home from work when you said you'd call me back when you got home. Ha! Guess I know why you didn't?" Allison ran over the past few evenings in her head trying to remember what had happened during her arrivals home. She smacked her right hand to her forehead, wondering, once more why she has this friend. "Idiot, it was not moans. It was sounds of satisfaction of coffee, because I got like five extra shots in it." Roman pondered about the price of coffee and wondered aloud if shots cost extra. "They do I think, yeah? But it was like four am and I really wasn't that happy, so the chick didn't charge anything extra, which slightly improved my day, instead of thoughts of traveling across the country, to murder my categorically annoying as fuck best friend, at four fucking am." "So you were moaning over coffee? See! I told you, you were moaning." "Dude I was not-" Nope! Shut up, yes you were, you were totally moaning over coffee" "Because it was cancelling thoughts of murdering you, you idiot, which I really do have way too many of." "Must you always make murder jokes, really?" Allison felt a deep laugh behind her, and turned around, technically to be met with a chest, so she looked up and saw Wade Barrett chuckling lightly.

**Eff I can't figure out a page break, meow. Author's note (nor can I unbold it) ,-, typed more than i thought, breaking it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Something you found funny?" "I um no, I didn't say anything." His deep accented voice sending shivers down her spine. "Your voice carries darling, it's kinda deep, felt your laugh from your chest like three times already." He looked down at the red head standing partially in front of him, head tilted to the side, bright red lips being pulled between her teeth. ' Wait what really? You felt them?" She tried to S.H.I.E.L.D (haha see what I did there) the heat she felt rising from her neck to her cheeks, bowing her head to reign in her complexion. "That's surprising? Your voice is a little deep dear. And yep, that's totally 100% all I felt" She hoped she concealed her eyes drifting down to scan the obscenely tall brit, but got the impression it was fully noticed."Why can ring rats never be out of high school?" She heard as raspy voice behind her, she turned around to see Seth running his hand over his face rolling his shoulders. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Yeah he asked- Dean began, "I know precisely what he said dear, I just wanted him to say it loud enough so that it'd be known I'd hear it, but thank you." "Was curious why ring rats couldn't actually be legal, shit's much more fun when they are." Allison parted her lips about to refute that statement, she hadn't been accused of being anything under 18 since she was 15. She simply closed her mouth and slightly tilted her to the side lips curving into a half smile. "hmm darling, I'm 24, not much younger than you if I'm correct? Which based off the little nod you just gave, I'mma assume I am. And what the actual fuck is a ring rat? Where's rat even come from?" Her last few words were only mumbled much lower than her previous. Holding her hand up in polite refusal as she noticed Seth about to answer. "i don't really care to actually know what it is truly, I can easily kinda guess what it is. Though, am slightly curious why you called me one?" He raked his hands through his slowly drying two toned hair. (RIP blond patch, it couldn't even be quick or painless.) He stared at her as her she raised her eyebrows her arms folding on her chest, her annoyed smirk had change to a slyer curious smile. "Oh, so you have no reason to call me that? Seeing as I'm actually not one, and B still have clothes on? Battles of wit are much more fun when both people are rightfully armed I think.." She shrugged her shoulders and let out an annoyed huff when she noticed Wade wasn't directly behind her anymore..

"I thinkkkkk, I have a conscience to clear up maybe." She turned around scratching the back of her neck "fuck, where he'd even go?" quietly passing her lips. She saw him talking to Cesaro a few feet away and traipsed over to the tall duo. Pulling the stray random strands of hair that had dropped into her coat to fall with the rest back to her shoulders once more.

"_Three jobs, took three years to save. But I got a ticket on that plane. People got a lot to say. But don't know shit where I was made." _

"Good lord, drunk me really needs to adjust her music tastes." Allison muttered under her breath as she quickly tried to silence her phone when she heard Wade and Cersaro chuckle at the loud lyrics blasting from her phone. "So contrarty to maybe somewhat popular belief I'm not really underage or a minor or ringrat or whatever the eff he said when I wasn't really listening to someone I kinda wanna smack upside the head. So the little internal struggle you were having earlier, is um a little unnecessary." She managed to choke out amongst the giggles and voice cracks. Allison was about to turn around when Cesaro burst into a fit of of loud booming laughter, 'I'm sorry favori, what on earth are you talking about?" Words seems to escape the red head's mouth at the moment, so she was about to open her mouth again hoping something other than barely audible squeaks would escape, when once again, music came from her phone.

_17 running up in Mickey D's begging for a double cheese, huh, screaming "I don't want to grow up, don't nobody like you when you're 23 huh. _

"Gah mother fuck! People need to quit changing ringtones on my damn phone." Dean chuckled at the annoyed look she had acquired in the recent conversations. "You like MGK, little Northener like you?" "Awe come on, I'm already repping Chuck T's why would I not like him? Um" She said turning back to Cesaro/ " I can read body language, or least I try to on occasion and stuff, and he looked like he was having some struggle over finding me entertaining whatever, so um yeah. She turned on her heel with a small wave, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks once more, she really didn't blush this much hardly ever, the fuck was going on lately. She raised her palms to her face trying to see if the feat had subsided at all, when she felt two strong arms bind her forearms to her chest.

**Gah break was totally uneven. :O **


	4. Not really a chapter, just a note Sorry

And I remembered all this! Thinking of the update now, promise! :D


	5. Chapter 5 I love writing this! :D

Allison turned her head as much as she could, to see Wade Barrertt chuckling, attempting to walk her back over to the small group of the shield remnants, which also consisted of Cody Rhodes and Cesaro again. Taking ahold of her hand he was holding to her chest, he spun her out twirling her arm over her head as her hair cascaded around her face once more. Allison looked down sweeping her hair back with her right forearm looking back at Wade with a smile. "Thank you, arm was a little stiff from holding a sign half the night, think that loosened it right up." A few confused looks were exchanged throughout the rest of the group standing around, when Dean asked "you had a sign? What did it say? Where were you?" Allison, realizing that she didn't wanna give up that information. "What? Oh! No, no, no, I didn't, I helped the chick next to me hold one up. I guess she over estimated how cumbersome it'd be after like three hours."

Again, immediately regretting her voice changes and squeaks that punctuated her terrible lie. Looking down at the ground curling and uncurling her toes within her Chucks, trying to hold back from curling her hair in her fingers. Barely resisting biting her lip as she usually does. "But I guess I was by the ramp/walkway thingy, um on the right side. There was a kid who kept falling on my lap though so it was a little awkward…" She reached her left arm up to tuck the fallen hair behind her ear and winced when it was brought too high. Of course Dean noticed this, and poked her bicep/tricep (whatever it is?) For which he received a smack on his own bicep with a squeaky "OW!" "What was that for!? Shit, kid you can hit hard when you want to." "That wasn't even that hard, I can show you what is if you like?" She said turning to face him more directly while he just held his arm and looked down with a pout. "You poked me when you clearly already knew my arm hurt, it was a reaction. And a habit.." "So you usually hit people back? That's not violent or SVU at all, is it?" She rolled her eyes and smirked at the slightly chuckling Dean who had let go of his arm. "Well, technically, no. Because SVU would be sexual cases really, could be like normal Law and Order maybe?" "Oh well just prove me wrong why don't you?" "I thought I already did?" She twisted her shoulders, pulling her left arm back and lightly throwing her right forward with a bright red lipped cheeky smile on her face, tilting her head to the right causing her eyes to brighten under the lights. "Yeah yeah yeah" Was all Dean had to say as he ran his hand over his face.

Allison turned on her heel as she was trying to leave, when she felt a set of little hands on her thigh in front of her. She looked down to see the top of a blond head. "Well hello there, you mini person." Allison picked the hands up off her thigh and knelt down to be level with the mini human. She tilted the girl's head up to see puffy red, bright blue eyes. "Awe sweetheart what's wrong? You shouldn't be out here tonight, do you mind if I pick you up?" Allison slipped her arms around the little girl's back, then brush the blond curls out of her face. Standing again to her full height, Allison began to bounce the girl on her hip trying to get her to smile instead of only frown. "ALLANA, shit where are you? Where did you go? I am so fucked." Allison looked up to see a just about panicked Randy Orton looking down at the child in her arms. "Oh good lord, not again." He took a few long strides and was in front of the red head arms outstretched for the small fry. "Sweetie I'm sorry please don't run off like that. Could I have her back please, been looking for five minutes for the short stack and I'm about to have a heart attack." "She's yours?" Allison asked as she smoothed her palm over the girl's back smiling as she felt a small head fall on her shoulder and tiny arms wrap tighter around her neck. She pushed her shoulder forward so the child leaned forward to look at head on at Allison, her eyes still bright blue although a little less puffy. "Hey honey, is this your daddy?" nodding her own head to the tall, breathing heavily, wide eyed Randy. "Dude, yes, she's my kid, that's what I just said already -" "no he's not my daddy.' The conversations within the group halted at the mini one's statement. "What do you mean he's not your daddy kiddo, you were with him earlier today." Dean said stroking the girl's cheek. "He's too mean to be my daddy." "Allison let out a short giggle and bounced the girl again to regain her attention. "So he is your daddy, but you're just mad at him? That doesn't mean he stops being your daddy, sweetheart, he always will." "But he's a meanie" She said with a pout as her lower lip began to tremble. "Hey come on don't start crying again, please? Even if he is a meanie." Allison smiled at Randy who still looked heartbroken at his daughter's disacknowledgement . "He still loves you, he probably loves you the most in the whooooooooole wide world. And do you know how big the world is?" "No -sniffle, how big is it?" It's gigantic! There's not even words to describe how big it is, that's how big it is! Now I'm sure your daddy feels bad about making you cry and be all sad, and I'm sure he hates that he made you cry. Parents always do things we don't like-" We? came from Seth with a confused look. "Yes, darling, I do have parents, I am not a pod person, sorry to disappoint. But that doesn't mean they don't love us anymore. Even though he made you sad, you still love your daddy, right? Allison maneuvered Allana so she could face her still upset father. "yes, I love you daddy." Allison let go of the mini Orton and shuffled her to the older, taller one's arms.


	6. Chapter 6 I'm such a dork

"Dude come on she knew she was his kid, like how could you not?" "Well they do like alike I guess. Same smile, same eyes, and kinda the same glare too, even. Which is adorable even if she was trying to be mad." Allison replied to Seth's jab as he looked at her wide eyes. "Oh I wasn't meant to hear that, and it was supposed to be an insult or something? Whoops, um sorry?" She looked around to see half a dozen pairs of eyes on her, one set of the bright blues for a different reason (technically, genetically I'm pretty sure Allana's eyes would be blue, since his are, and that's the dominant eye color.) "What? it's simple genetics.." She said giggling at the short stack who reached out for Allison's hand, wrapping all of her fingers around only a few of Allson's gripping as tightly as she could.

She looked up to Randy who was still a little open to doubt over her parenting question. As she noticed his unsettled posture. "Come on, if you weren't the one to come and retrieve her or find her, wouldn't you want someone to ask if she wanted to go with whomever it was?" She stopped stroking his daughter's fingers waiting for his response. He rolled his eyes but still visibly relaxed his stance either way. "Alright fine, I guess I can't complain that you asked her that." "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Allison giggled out her question while Randy's eyebrows rose once more about how brazen the redhead had turned out to be.

Allison untangled her long slender fingers for the small, hot pink painted ones. Stroking Allana's cheek once more she waved goodbye to her. Once more turning on her heel to make her exit. She was abruptly yanked back, when she felt the same small hand in her hair once again. She cringed as she raised her right hand up to release the tiny fingers from her locks turning around the meet the bright, glistening blue eyes of the little girl. "Yes you tiny person, did you want me to stay?" Allana clapped her hands as they were free from Allison's hair "yes! I wanna stay with you! would you stay with me?! Forever?!" Allison's hands flew to her cheek as she let out a dramatic gasp. "Really forever!? That's soooo long! Of course I'll stay with you!" Allana began to climb out of her father's arms, slithering over to Allison's. Allison quickly closed the small distance to catch the clambering child. Then the redhead threw her head back in laughter, shaking her dual colored locks over the small ones shoulders as well. "So forever to her is like an hour, then, right? I'll push my eternity of playing goldfish back a little and it should probably work." Bouncing Allana on her hip as the blond played with red and black hair twisting it in her hands, never having hair so colorful and bright to play with.

The thick English accented, deep voice asked Allison if she had any children of her own. " Hmm? Oh nope, not yet, but I have a few friends with them, or super younger siblings. Lord I hope I haven't really met the future father of my children yet." She shuddered a little, looking up at the clouds overhead. "Think it's probably about to rain soon, or least drizzle a little." Randy chuckled as he played with his daughter's curls, "Is there a difference between them?" Allison giggled herself shaking her hair out of her face. "Know that Eskimos have like a few dozen words for snow? Well Seattlies have a few dozen for rain, too. So, in fact there is a difference." She said matter of factly, failed to hold her straight face when Randy smiled at her, causing her own lips to break into a smile as well. She looked down to the quietly sleeping Allana, beginning to shuffle her arms to pass the mini Orton to the other one. "Nooooo! don't go! I'm 'wake still! See?!" Allana opened her eyes as wide as she could, proving she was nowhere near sleep. With a slight questioning look, Allison shuffled her arms again letting Allana settle in with her hands tangled in red hair, trying to separate the colors.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan good, I don't think I've introduced myself yet, it's nice to meet you, finally." He extended his hand and grasped her free one not holding up Allana. "Finally? Have you been waiting to meet me? Allison Moore, nice to meet you as well." "Not waiting really, just we hadn't properly met yet. And ya know, that kinda thing is important." She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head with a questioning look. "Ohhh yes, that's true, those things are important." "Fuck, you guys want a room or something, sure there's a few in the buses around." "Seth, darling, just because you wanted to run into a ring rat tonight, does not mean I am one, quit implying I am, it won't become true, no matter how much you want it to be. And, this adorable little thing," playing with Allana's curls again, "doesn't need to hear stuff like that. Capiche?" He rolled his eyes with a quiet exhaled 'whatever' to which she replied with the same eye roll. "Well alrighty then, glad that's done." Randy looked from Seth who sulked off to Allison who was smiling at his daughter. "Not really one to swear around kids then, are you?" "Eh no I guess not, I work in a bar so I really not around them that often, 'cept for friends kids or whatever. And I'd feel bad for teaching them words like that. My parents didn't around me or my sisters that often either, so I kinda stayed with it." She looked up at him with a shy, timid smile and then back down to her strands of hair that were splayed over her shoulders in different colored sections. I'm Randy Orton, it's nice to meet you, Allison Moore, finally.


End file.
